A Houston Christmas
by boswifedeb
Summary: It's two days before Catey's first Christmas and the Houston's are heading to Hawaii for a visit with the Novellis, but an emergency phone call from Texas changes everything…including Matt's life. **Immediately follows "A Slip of the Trigger"**Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

"**A Houston Christmas"**

****Immediately follows "A Slip of the Trigger"**

"**Christmas is not a time nor a season, but a state of mind. **

**To cherish peace and goodwill, to be plenteous in mercy, **

**is to have the real spirit of Christmas."**

**Calvin Coolidge**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Can you boys stay out of trouble while we're gone?" It was December 23rd and Matt was in the barn rubbing down his horse Cricket before grooming her. The two had gone out for a ride to check some of the fences on the property.

"Sure we can." Bo watched his boss. It had started raining while he was out and Matt wiped the water off the saddle he had been using.

Tilly, the half-Husky half- Blue Heeler that was now a member of the Houston household moved over and made a grab for the rag that the cowboy was using. "Sorry, Tilly – I almost forgot." He leaned down and wiped the dog's coat dry.

"I ain't never seen such a spoiled dog." Lamar grinned as he watched the pair.

"She isn't spoiled." Matt turned back to Cricket and began brushing her.

"She sleeps inside, sits in the recliner with you and gets dried off. If that ain't spoiled I don't know what is." Bo moved a bale of hay and sat down on it.

"She stays in the house because she guards Catey." Matt wasn't kidding. The dog had appointed herself the baby's guardian from the first day that she had come to the ranch.

"Yeah well, that may be – but she still sits in the recliner." Lamar sat down next to his friend.

"That's when she reports in to me." Matt looked over the horse's back and grinned at the pair.

"Uh huh, well when I came in to report to you the other night you and that dog there were both nappin' in the recliner." All three cracked up.

Matt finished combing the horse. "Cricket, you keep these two out of trouble for me, okay?" The horse snorted. Rubbing his hand down her side, the cowboy looked at her belly. "Seriously though, guys – keep a good eye on my girl here, okay?"

"We will. You know I bet when she foals you're going to be as excited as if it were your kid."

"You mean grandkid, doncha?" Lamar chuckled. "We'll keep a good eye on her, don't worry."

Matt and Tilly headed up to the house together and walked through the kitchen and on back to the bedroom. CJ was packing for their visit with the Novelli family. "Catey still napping?" He walked up behind his wife, encircling her waist with his arms and nibbling on her earlobe.

"Yep." Turning to face her husband, CJ brought her arms around his neck and kissed him. Matt eased her down onto the bed, pushing the suitcase aside as the kiss continued. Neither one heard Sheila until she was standing in the bedroom door – a stack of boxes and bags thankfully blocking her view.

"Hee hee! I can't believe I made it in the kitchen door like this!"

The couple jumped apart, Matt clearing his throat. "You look like you could use another set or two of hands." Walking over to the nanny he removed about half of the stack.

"Thanks." She turned and started for her bedroom as Matt followed. As he set the packages down his cell phone rang.

"Hey Madre Rosa, what's…" He stopped. "Whoa, slow down now. Take a breath – okay…now what happened?" CJ came to the doorway. "Okay…have you talked to Chuck? Uh huh…" Matt started back for the bedroom and grabbed clothes tossing them into his bag. "First thing you need to do is try to calm down, okay?... I know, but you need to take care of yourself, too. I'll be down there just as quick as I can. See you in a little bit…Love you, too. 'Bye." He hung up. "Somebody carjacked Rosita and her baby girl. I hate to ask…" Matt turned to Sheila. "I need CJ with me. Do you want to go with us or stay here?"

"I'll go. Let me get some clothes together."

"I've already packed Catey's clothes. We'll just need a couple of bottles." CJ closed up the suitcase.

Matt had hit a button on his phone. "Bo, we have to head down to Texas. ..Yeah, just keep an eye on everything. Thanks, bud." Picking up the bags he headed out and tossed them in the back of CJ's Navigator. He helped her strap a sleepy Catey into her car seat and after Sheila got in they left for the airport, Matt calling to get the plane ready and CJ calling Mama Novelli to let her know that they weren't going to be flying into Honolulu the next day.

As Matt cursed under his breath at the traffic he asked CJ to call Michael Hoyt to let him know what was going on and that their plans had unexpectedly changed. Forty minutes later they took off for the William P. Hobby Airport in Houston, Texas. After going to his assigned altitude, the PI set the plane on auto pilot, pulling out his phone and calling his childhood friend, Chuck Wylie. Chuck was now a detective with the Harris County Sheriff's Department. "Hey bud, what have you got so far?" He put the phone on speaker and set it on his leg.

"Rosita had just pulled into the gas pumps at a convenience store on Santa Teresa. She got out and swiped her card at the pump and that's when the guy grabbed her. He made her drive – headed south. A traffic camera picked them up by Haverstead Mall but then we lost it. There's an APB and an Amber Alert out." The detective sounded tired and Matt could certainly understand why. "Are you coming down?"

"Yeah, we're in the air right now."

"Good, because Madre Rosa is really upset. I'm worried about her."

"Me, too. CJ and Sheila are with me – I'm sure they'll help to calm her."

"Good. Well, that's all I've got for now."

"I'll let you go, bud. Are y'all operating out of the Sheriff's Department?"

"Yeah, Sheriff Martinez left word to give you complete access…she kinda figured you would show up."

"That's great. I sure appreciate it. I'll let you know when we land." He got off of the phone and rubbed his neck. "It doesn't sound good, Babe."

"We'll find her." She reached over and took his hand.

Three hours later, the plane landed in Houston. As Matt taxied toward the hangar he could see Marty Hoffmann leaning against the truck waiting for them. The foreman of the Houston ranch walked over as the steps of the G550 were extended. "Glad you're here." He shook hands with Matt and the two men loaded the luggage in the truck as CJ and Sheila got Catey and her car seat strapped in.

"Have you talked to Chuck?" Marty pulled out onto the road headed for the ranch.

"Yeah, right after we took off." The PI looked worried. "I had hoped that the guy would turn them loose and just take the car."

"You and me both." The foreman shook his head. "I feel useless."

"We all do at this point."

Matt helped unload the luggage and carried it inside. "I'll call you." He gave CJ a kiss.

"Be careful, hon. Love you."

"Love you, Babe." He headed down the steps and slid behind the wheel of the truck, looking up in surprise as Marty climbed into the passenger seat.

"I'm going with you."

"Fair enough." The PI started the engine and called Chuck once again. "Hey, I'm here – where do you need me?"

"Houston, we have a possible ID on the carjacker. Terrance Goddard. He's got a laundry list of charges: assault with a deadly weapon, rape, and auto theft."

"Why in the hell is he out on the streets?"

"Time off for good behavior and overcrowding – what else?" Chuck sighed. "I don't mind doing my part and catching the bad guys but it would be nice if someone else did their job and kept jokers like this guy behind bars."

"Do you want to check his house?"

"Yep, got a warrant about three minutes before you called." The detective made his way out to the parking lot as he gave his friend the address. "There's a tobacco store around the corner on Gomez. Let's meet up there."

"See ya in a few."

Both vehicles pulled into the parking lot at the same time. Matt looked at Marty. "Guess it's a good thing I brought a spare." He reached into the backseat for his bag and removed a bulletproof vest, handing it to the cowboy as he put on his holster. After checking his pistol he put on the other vest.

"I take it you do this a lot?" The foreman looked over at his boss.

"More now than ever." They walked over to where Chuck was getting his gear on.

The detective looked up at him. "All you need is a badge, my friend." The two men shook hands. "And you brought some help, huh?" He and Marty shook. "You can be a lookout for us. I've got two uniformed officers on the way. We'll put you to work." He handed the foreman a shotgun. As he finished speaking the patrol car pulled in. "Houston, why don't you ride over with me and let Marty drive the truck. We'll hit the front door." He turned to the two officers. "Guys, I want one of y'all to take the back and the other to come in with us. Marty here is going to keep an eye out on the front."

The two men nodded and all five loaded up and drove around the corner and about four blocks down Alejandro Street, stopping in front of a wood frame house that at one time had been painted white. Small patches of white paint remained, dotted all over the two story house that was surrounded by a chain link fence ten feet high. Chuck looked at the lock on the gate. "Guess they think it's Fort Knox. " He detected movement to his right as Houston started up and over the fence.

"You waiting for an engraved invitation?" the PI turned toward the house as his childhood friend climbed over followed by the two officers, the tall one jogging around to the back. "Good thing it's dark – you took so long getting over that fence you made a good target." Matt grinned.

"Shut up." Chuck moved in to a position next to the front door. "Sheriff's Department! Search warrant! Open the door!" There was no response and no movement was heard. The detective stepped back and kicked the door splintering the old wood and splitting the door in half. The three made their way inside the dark house and began clearing the rooms.

"Clear." Matt had cleared the last room in the house and as Chuck came back to take a look around, the PI started to sniff and began searching the room. "I think this guy stored drugs in here."

"Yeah, there's been pot in here for sure." Chuck was looking in a dresser as Houston dropped to his knees and was looking at part of the floor under a small desk. Slipping on a pair of gloves, he pulled a knife out of his pocket and began working it around the edges of one of the worn floor boards.

"Got something." He removed the board and laid it to the side. "We've got a lockbox."

"Uh huh." Chuck came over and knelt down as Matt took a picture of it with his phone and removed the box handing it to the deputy. "You don't see a key in there by chance do you?"

"Nope, but…" He reached down and unzipped his left boot a couple of inches and removed a set of lock picks. In a matter of seconds he removed one from the case and opened the box.

Looking slightly startled, Chuck nodded his head. "You've definitely had some practice doing that."

"And aren't you glad?" The PI put away the picks and zipped his boot back up as his friend opened the box.

"A set of digital scales, some pot, what looks like meth, and a wad of cash that would choke a horse." The detective stood up as did Matt.

"But that doesn't get us any closer to finding Rosita." He sighed and opened a drawer on the desk and began looking through it. In the center drawer was a map of the Houston area. Several places had been highlighted. "Look at this." The cowboy spread the map out on the bed. "Three of these are along the coast."

"Then there are these four dotted around the area." Chuck leaned forward.

"Bud, this house is one of them." Matt pointed out the location. "Stash houses maybe?"

"Could be – let me call Narco." He pulled out his phone. Matt pulled a notebook out of his back pocket and wrote down the addresses before pulling out his own phone. Walking back through the house toward the front door, he called CJ.

"Babe, I need you to run through some addresses for me."

"Alright – hang on a second." She went into the study that Bill Houston had used as a home office and sat down behind the desk. "Give 'em to me." She jotted them down. "What specifically are we looking for – owners?"

"Yeah, that and whatever else you can come up with." He explained what they had found so far. As he was talking he looked inside the hall closet. "Gotta go. Love you."

"Love you." CJ looked at the phone: Matt had hung up suddenly.

"Chuck." He lowered his voice and the detective hung up his phone as he approached.

Matt drew his gun and pointed at the closet. Instantly, Chuck drew out his pistol. Together they pointed their weapons at the back wall as the PI reached for a small handle and eased the make-shift door open to reveal a set of stairs. Carefully, the pair started down, both pulling out flashlights. There were ten steps down into a musty basement that appeared to have been dug after the house was built. They shone their lights around the dark and dank room. "Chuck, there's something dead down here." The smell got stronger as they got closer to the back wall. Suddenly the lights landed on the source of the odor: lying in a heap on the dirt floor was what once had been the body of a woman. "Damn." The pair finished clearing the room.

"Gonzalez!" Chuck yelled up at the patrolman. "We need the CSU here and the Coroner."

"Yes sir."

"And flip that light switch up there." The light immediately came on, revealing that the woman's throat had been cut. "She was chained up."

"Yeah." Matt felt his stomach lurch as he thought about Rosita and her baby. He looked around the room and saw some plastic totes near a table on the far side of the room. He opened one. "Smells like cocaine – kind of a sweet chemical smell." There on the table top was a set of scales and several boxes of plastic baggies. "The son of a bitch had her packaging."

"The chain on her ankle looks like it's just long enough." Chuck continued to look around as did Matt.

The PI wandered over to the corner where he found a shovel with blood on its blade. "We've got blood." He turned and could just make out a rectangle. "I think there's a grave here."

"Here, too." The detective sighed as he looked at his friend. "But they've been here a while."

"Chuck, we need to go check out the other properties – the quicker the better."

"I called Sheriff Martinez – she's putting together a task force. We're going to be working with SWAT and Narco. Let's head on back and plan it out – CSU can take care of this." He turned and started for the stairs followed by Matt.

Outside Marty was leaning on the truck. "Bud, give me my bag out of there and you go on back to the ranch."

"Is she in there?" Marty had a sickened look on his face.

"No – but the body of another woman is…" Matt took the bag. "Will you stay up at the house tonight? Keep a good eye on my ladies?"

"You know I will." He took off the vest and handed it to his boss who was stripping off his gloves. "So what do you think?"

"I think we need to find her – quick." He turned and put the bag into Chuck's SUV and the pair left.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Houston, good to see you again." Francine Martinez held out her hand and the two shook. "I just wish the circumstances were different."

"Me, too. Thanks." Matt took the offered cup of coffee and looked at his watch: 10:13PM.

"I thought you and Det. Wylie could bring everyone up to date." The sheriff motioned to the briefing room and the three walked inside. There were approximately forty people milling around talking.

"You want to start?" Chuck looked at Matt.

"You're the cop." He grinned, knowing that his friend had never been fond of speaking in front of groups.

"I oughta…" The detective started in as Matt's phone rang.

"Hold up – it's CJ. She was checking on the addresses for me." He answered and listened to what she had to say. "Tell you what: I'll let you tell all that to the taskforce. I'll call you back. Love you. 'Bye." Hanging up he nodded at Chuck. "Just let me know when you're ready."

"Alright." Wylie walked up to the podium at the front of the room. "Ladies and gentlemen…" He waited as everyone got quiet and had a seat. "Thanks for being here. Earlier today this lady was carjacked…" Chuck held up a picture of Rosita and her baby. "Rosita Carrera-Ortiz, age 35. The baby is four months old and her name is Maria. We've got surveillance video of the carjacking." He hit a button on the computer that had been set up for the briefing. When it got to the point that the assailant's face could be seen he paused it. "Our carjacker is Terrance Lee Goddard, Caucasian male, age 29, 6'1", 225, black hair, green eyes. He's got priors: ADW, rape, auto theft, and Lt. Moreno tells us that he's also on Narcotics' radar. We searched the house that was listed as his last known residence." He motioned to Matt and himself. "We found marijuana, cocaine residue, scales, a large sum of money, and what we believe to be meth – as well as the body of a deceased female. It isn't Mrs. Ortiz. It appeared that the woman had been chained up and forced to package drugs for individual sales. My friend here – Matt Houston – also found a map. I'll let him explain that part." Chuck stepped aside and Matt took his place.

"The map…" He pushed a button on the computer and the map appeared on the large screen on the wall. "…had seven properties high-lighted and the addresses for each were written on it." He reached for his phone and hit CJ's number and the speaker button.

"Hi, Matt."

"CJ, can you repeat what you found on the addresses?"

"Sure can. Three of the properties are on the coast. One is located at 7993 Lakeside Drive in Channelview. The owner of record is a Florence Bartholomew, but Ms. Bartholomew has been dead since 2005."

"Another one is located at 4137 Roscoe Street in La Porte. Once again the owner of record has been deceased for several years.

"The last one on the coast is 7372 Delta Drive in Baytown. This property is listed as belonging to Ariel Goddard – Terrance Goddard's mother. I haven't found anything that shows that she is dead, so we have to assume that she isn't."

"The other four properties belong to Windsong Property Management. Windsong appears to be a shell company whose only holdings are the four properties in question. I'm still trying to find out who owns it. But here are the properties: 2837 Penrose Drive. It's at the corner of Penrose and Hall Shepperd Road in Sheldon, 593 Baker Drive in Tomball, and 1836 Kickapoo Road just outside of Hockley. The fourth one has already been searched."

"Thanks, Babe." Matt stepped back to the side and looked to Chuck.

"Sheriff, did you have something to add?" the detective looked at his boss.

"Yes, thanks Detective." Francine Martinez crossed to the podium. "Mr. Houston, step forward please." Looking slightly confused, Matt handed his phone to Chuck. CJ could still hear what was going on – Matt had been about to talk to her again when he was called back to the podium.

"Do you agree to be sworn in as a deputy for Harris County?" She smiled at the look of complete surprise on his face.

"Yes ma'am."

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me:

_I solemnly swear to support the constitutions of Texas and the United States and to_

_faithfully perform the duties of the Harris County Sheriff's Department of the state_

_of Texas._

Matt repeated the words and Sheriff Martinez handed him a badge on a circular piece of leather with a clip on the back. Turning to the crowd in the room, she spoke. "Mr. Houston is now an official member of the Harris County Sheriff's Department, holding the rank of Detective Sergeant and will be treated with the respect due him." Looking over at Matt she smiled again. "Congratulations!" The room erupted in cheers, none louder than Chuck's. "Now let's get to work; report to me to get your assignments."

Chuck handed the phone back to his friend who was wearing a shocked expression on his face. "Congrats, man!" the two shook hands. "Your wife is still on the phone."

The newly-sworn deputy turned off the speaker button. "Babe…"

"So now I'm married to a deputy?"

"Uh, yeah. I had no idea…"

"Congratulations, Cowboy. I'm proud of you. Now be careful out there, okay?"

"Yes ma'am. Love you, Babe."

"Love you. 'Bye."

He put the phone back up as Chuck walked over. "Bad news, bud – you're stuck with me."

"Guess they figure I can tolerate you better." Matt grinned. "Where are we going?"

"1836 Kickapoo Road out in Hockley." He waved over four other officers. "Ricky Soriano, Eric Heinz, Jill Eckhart, Bobby Reynolds – this is Houston."

"Nice to meet y'all."

"We're going in two vehicles – mine and Bobby's." The group started out to the parking lot and geared up.

As Matt put his vest back on he looked down at the badge on his belt and then over at Chuck. "Did you know she was going to do that?"

"Nope." Chuck grinned as he slapped the Velcro into place. "I haven't seen you look that surprised since your daddy caught us sneaking in that time when we were kids."

They loaded up in the SUV's. Eric Heinz – a member of the SWAT team – rode with Chuck and Matt. "So how long have you guys known each other?"

"Since the first day of kindergarten. This clown used to hide my crayons all the time." Chuck started laughing.

"If you hadn't been so preoccupied gluing your fingers to the desk you might have noticed." Matt burst into laughter.

The trip to Hockley took a little less than half an hour and as they neared the location Chuck shut off the flashing blue lights on the SUV. He punched Jill Eckhart's number into his phone and went over the plan. Chuck's group would be hitting the front door and Bobby's the back door. They would then detain anyone in the house and search it.

As the two vehicles moved up the road, the drivers shut off their headlights and moved into position. Their target was a two story farm house that sat approximately 500 feet off the road. A barn and two large outbuildings were behind the house. Drawing nearer, Matt could see light coming through the open door of one of the outbuildings.

"Let's split into three groups – Matt and I will take the front door of the house. Bobby, you and Jill take the back door. Eric, you and Ricky hit that out building. We all announce and move in at exactly 11:22." The officers nodded and the group split up.

Taking a big breath Chuck nodded at Matt when they were in position. He checked his watch. "Sheriff's Department! Search warrant!" He pounded on the door and running feet could be heard inside. Matt gave the door a mighty kick and the door frame shattered, the door falling flat onto the floor. He and Chuck burst into the living room and dove for cover as a shotgun blast exploded, pellets striking the wall behind then. Crawling on his belly, the new deputy caught sight of their attacker as he fired a shot at Matt's head. As soon as it had been fired, the PI dove out away from the couch and fired a shot, striking the gunman in the chest. Shots were also heard from the back of the house as well as outside.

Chuck moved the shotgun out of the wounded man's reach and cuffed him as Matt started into the next room. Wylie radioed the command center and reported what was happening.

Entering a bedroom that was just off of the living room Matt didn't encounter anyone else and moved on to the bathroom that was also empty. He met back up with Chuck and Jill Eckhart at the foot of the stairs. The female deputy spoke. "All hell broke loose at the outbuilding. Bobby went down to help – I think we've got an officer down – sounded like Eric."

"Okay, let's clear the upstairs real quick and then head that way." Chuck took the lead going up the steps and in a couple of minutes the two bedrooms and attic had been cleared.

"Chuck, I'm going to check the storm cellar – I saw the door to it out back." Jill headed down the steps.

"Houston, go with her and I'm going to check on the rest of our guys." Chuck ran out the back door and down toward the building where shots were still ringing out as Matt and Jill went to the door of the storm shelter.

The female deputy yanked the door open and the pair entered, finding only stacks of old newspapers. They climbed out of the shelter and headed down to the outbuilding. Jill stopped where Eric Heinz lay bleeding from two wounds – one in his left shoulder and one in his upper right chest. "We've got help on the way, Eric." She applied pressure to the wounds as a shout went up from inside the building.

"If you don't back off right now, she dies!"

"Go – I've got him." Jill nodded to Matt who ran down to the building, finding Chuck hunkered down behind some barrels along with Ricky Soriano.

"It looks like there are three of them in there with Rosita – couple of 'em look like they're hit."

The cry from the four month old infant could be heard – a sound that tugged at the two fathers' hearts. "Sounds like Maria has a good set of lungs." Matt looked around the building that was constructed of tin. Several rows of pallets were stacked against the side. "Have you gotten a look at the rest of the building? And where is Bobby?"

"Not yet – I have no idea where Bobby is." It was then that the two men could hear sirens in the distance.

"I'll go look." Matt moved cautiously out from behind the cover and carefully went to his right, leaving plenty of distance between himself and the building and staying in the shadows. He reached an old rusty tractor and used it for cover as he checked out the southern side of the building. Again there were more pallets against it. Moving on around to the eastern side, Matt caught sight of another door, this one a bay door like on the western side. He moved on around to the northern side and found more of the same. There were no windows in the building and only the two bay doors plus a regular sized door on the western side. It had remained quiet aside from the sirens that were now shut off as the other officers arrived at the property.

Circling back around to the eastern side and hiding behind an ancient washer and dryer that appeared to be connected by a layer of rust, the PI pulled out his phone and called Chuck. Speaking in a low whisper he informed his friend of what he had found. "I don't see Bobby anywhere. He may have gotten inside."

"Lt. Sharp from SWAT just got here. He's taking a look inside with binoculars. Hang on." There was quiet for a minute. "Goddard has on Bobby's vest." He paused. "Looks like he's dead, Houston. The LT can't see him breathing and there's a lot of blood around his head."

"Damn it." He paused. "Okay, there's a bay door over here on this side. What about some smoke grenades?"

"The sheriff and Sharp are talking about it right now."

"Hang on…" Matt saw another man sneaking toward the bay door trying to exit the building. He snuck a look back over his shoulder at Goddard and had made it a couple of steps outside before the man turned and saw him. Goddard fired three shots, all three striking his accomplice in the back.

Speaking quietly, Matt relayed the information. "I think it's just him, Rosita, and the baby now." He moved slightly and got a look at the weapon the dead man had dropped. "Chuck, I think I may have a solution." He hung up and turned off his phone.

Chuck Wylie looked at his phone and cursed under his breath. "Damn it!" he turned to Sheriff Martinez. "I'm not sure what he's up to – he hung up."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Matt moved back toward the southern side of the building and got next to the pallets. Edging toward the body, he kept a wary eye out for Terry Goddard. Rosita caught sight of Matt and tried to distract her captor. The newly-sworn deputy used the opportunity to pick up the rifle by the dead man and drug him further away from the door, in hopes that Goddard would think that his accomplice had crawled away and taken the gun with him. He could still hear Rosita talking and took the chance to move into the building, hiding behind a stack of barrels. He pulled out his phone and texted Chuck. _Meth lab – don't shoot._

Grabbing his phone as it vibrated, Chuck read the message and showed it to Martinez. "He must have gotten inside."

"Good." The sheriff nodded. "Let's see if we can keep Goddard distracted." Picking up a bull horn, she spoke to the carjacker. "Mr. Goddard, this is Sheriff Martinez. We want to end this peacefully. Toss away your weapon and come on out."

"Go to hell!" Goddard tightened his grip on Rosita. "I want a car with a full tank of gas. When I'm sure nobody is followin' me I'll turn her loose."

"It's going to take a little while. None of the vehicles here have a full tank."

"Well it better happen pretty damn quick or she dies – and the brat, too."

"I've got someone going for gas as we speak."

Matt had worked his way closer to Goddard while the sheriff was keeping him busy. From his place of cover he could see the baby strapped into her car seat. Other than being upset she appeared to be fine.

"Mr. Goddard, I really think it would be best if you tossed down your weapon and came on out."

"No way I'm walking out of here without a gun. There's a dead cop in here…you people aren't going to just let me walk out of…"

Goddard didn't get the last word out: Matt had put down the rifle, slipped up behind the man, and wrapped his left arm tightly around Goddard's neck, cutting off his air supply as he held the criminal's right wrist and squeezed, causing him to drop the gun. In a matter of seconds the carjacker was unconscious and the other deputies moved in to the building. Chuck cuffed him as Rosita ran to her daughter and pulled her from the car seat, tears beginning to flow down her face.

Matt knelt down next to the pair and Rosita threw her arms around his neck. "Easy now…you don't have to cry if you don't want to see me." He smiled at her.

"Oh, I was never so glad to see you!" She started laughing.

"So this is little Miss Maria, huh?" Matt tickled the baby's foot and she drew in a shaky breath and quit crying, looking at him with big brown eyes.

"Miss Rosita, why don't you let the paramedics take a look at those cuts, okay?" Chuck helped her to her feet, receiving a hug. "Houston here makes a pretty good baby sitter from what your mama says."

Matt took the baby in his arms and followed Chuck and Rosita out to an awaiting ambulance as another pulled off taking Eric Heinz to the hospital. Jill Eckhart walked down to join them carrying the baby's diaper bag. "Know how to change a diaper?" She cocked her head and smiled at Matt.

"I sure do. Come on, Maria. We'll show 'em how it's done." As Rosita was checked out, Matt changed the baby and gave her a bottle, watching as the CSU team came out to process the scene and the body of Bobby Reynolds was loaded into a van from the Coroner's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Matt and Chuck took Rosita and Maria home where their family was waiting for them. Madre Rosa had been taking care of her three little grandsons by herself until Sheila was brought to the home to help her and their father Rico Ortiz flew in from the oil platform he worked on. The elderly housekeeper threw her arms first around her daughter and granddaughter and then Matt. "Thank you. I thought they were gone forever."

"Calm down now, okay?" It was then that she saw the badge hooked on the man's belt.

"_¡Dios mío! _When did you get that?!"

"Oh, about five and half hours ago." He smiled down at the woman who had been a mother to him since the age of five.

She hugged him again. "Señor Bill would be so proud."

After being reassured by her daughter that they would be just fine, Madre Rosa left with Matt and Sheila as they rode back to the ranch with Chuck. CJ was waiting for them in the kitchen with Marty, Ollie, and Pat. The four walked out on the back porch to greet them.

"Hmm…almost 4:00AM – kinda late for an old married man to be getting home." The lawyer-turned-PI wrapped her arms around his neck as he grasped her around her waist and picked her up in a big bear hug, setting her down and kissing her.

"I'll be…looky there, boys. CJ wasn't into the liquor when she said they gave him a badge." Marty grinned and held out his hand to his boss. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks. I couldn't believe it myself." He looked down at the seven pointed star on his waist.

"Wonder what Michael and Vince are going to say?" CJ smiled as she pulled him back down for another kiss. "It looks good on you."

"Well, since you're a cop now I'd like to report a crime. That wife of yours whooped up on us playing poker. I think she mighta had a card or two up her sleeve." Pat chuckled.

"Ah hah, I see…well…" Matt reached down and picked CJ up and carried her into the house. "Guess I'll have to search her." The cowboy carried her through the kitchen and up the stairs, both of them laughing.

"Well folks, I'm going home. It's been a long day and there's going to be a bunch of paperwork to take care of tomorrow."

"Thank you so much, Chuck." Rosa gave the deputy a hug.

"You're more than welcome. Y'all take care."

"Guess we'll go on down to the bunkhouse. 'Night." Marty and the other two cowboys went down the steps and disappeared.

"Sheila, thank you for helping out with the boys."

"You're very welcome. Guess we better get some sleep – tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Sheila gave the housekeeper a big smile.

Matt rolled over, reaching out for CJ but not finding her. Opening his eyes he looked around and listened, not hearing anything. Rolling over on his right side he looked at the clock. 10:21AM. "Oops." Getting out of the bed he picked up his phone and headed to the bathroom. "Hey, I'm running a little late."

"Not good, Newbie." Chuck laughed. "So did you find any hidden cards?"

"Nope, not a one – and I did a thorough search, too." Matt turned on the shower. "Lemme grab a shower and I'll be there ASAP."

"Alright – but don't forget the deodorant."

"Keep on and I'll put a skunk in your truck. See ya." He hung up and climbed into the steaming jets of water.

By the time Matt made it downstairs CJ, Sheila, and Madre Rosa were in full swing baking cookies and decorating the house. "So you want to stay here instead of trying to make it to Honolulu?" Matt grabbed a stack of cookies off of the kitchen counter and got popped in the backside by Madre Rosa who was wielding a kitchen towel.

"Uh huh." CJ popped another batch of cookies in the oven.

"What about…" Matt tried to ask a question but was cut off by CJ putting a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry – it's all taken care of – go sign your paperwork."

"But…" This time she silenced him with a kiss.

"Nope – just trust me. Be careful out there, Sergeant." She gave him a mock salute and another kiss. "Love you, Cowboy."

"Love you, Babe. Be back as soon as I can." He gave Madre Rosa a peck on the cheek and went out the back door.

When he arrived at the Sheriff's Department he was told to report to the personnel department where he was fingerprinted, had to sign several papers, and have an ID made. When the clerk finished up and handed him the ID she smiled. "You're to report to the sheriff now."

"Oh, okay." Matt clipped the ID on his shirt and headed for the elevator where Chuck was waiting for him with a grin.

"Mornin'." Chuck hit the button.

"Oh, almost forgot." The PI reached into his shirt pocket and handed his friend a cookie. "Merry Christmas."

"What – no sprinkles?" Chuck took it and shoved it in his mouth. "Umh – s'good."

"I got assaulted by a little old lady with a kitchen towel getting that for you." Matt had a hurt look on his face.

"Uh huh – how many others did you take?"

"I was hungry." The pair cracked up as they stepped off the car and into the lobby of Sheriff Martinez's office.

"You guys can go on in." The secretary pointed to the door.

"Thanks." Chuck tapped on the door before opening it. "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes, come on in and have a seat." Martinez moved a stack of papers to the side. Looking at Chuck she grinned. "Would you like some coffee to go with your cookie crumbs?"

Looking down at his shirt the deputy blushed as he brushed the crumbs off his shirt. "Sorry." Matt snickered and Chuck swatted at him.

"So you two have known each other since kindergarten, huh?"

"Yes ma'am." Matt looked at his friend and grinned, then became serious. "I thought maybe I was just being deputized for last night. But after all the paperwork…"

"No, I want you to be on the force, Houston. Unless you've changed your mind?"

"No ma'am, I just…I wasn't expecting it. And I spend most of my time in California. See, I'm a …"

"Consultant to the LAPD, and the Fire Marshal's Office, I know."

"When did you get the Fire Marshal gig?" Chuck looked at his friend in amazement.

"It isn't official just yet exactly. I've got to complete some classes first, but I've kinda been helping them out."

"Have you checked your email today?" Martinez stood up.

"Uh, no, I was running…"

"Come over here and check it." She winked at Wylie as Matt came around the desk. As he opened his account he saw a message from his class instructor. "YES!" He yelled before realizing it. "Sorry. I aced my final!"

"Way to go, man!" Chuck nodded and smiled.

Matt logged off and came back around the desk. "How did you know?"

"Well, in the last twenty four hours I've spoken to the chief at LAPD, the Fire Marshal, Rich Holt, Fred Tucker, and your friend Michael Hoyt. I realize that you won't always be here, but it would be to our benefit to have you as part of the team here. I hope that you will agree to help us out from time to time."

"I'd like that, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you agree to the same salary that I have with LAPD."

"Done. Deal?" She held out her hand.

"Deal." They shook.

"I believe you two have some paperwork to finish up." Martinez sat back down in her chair as the pair stood and walked toward the door. "Oh, and Houston?"

"Ma'am?" Matt turned to look at his new boss.

"You need to wear your sidearm when you're here."

"Yes ma'am." He grinned and the pair went to the elevator.

"So what kind of deal do you have with LAPD?"

"Two dollars a year." Matt stepped onboard and punched the button.

"You're kidding."

"Nope." Matt headed for the front door after exiting the elevator.

"We've got paperwork to do."

"I'll be right there." He went to his truck and removed the holster and pistol, putting them on before re-entering the building. "Don't want to get the boss riled up on the first day."

After spending a few more hours on paperwork, Matt was about to leave when a call came in for a domestic disturbance and he and Chuck took it. As they made their way through last minute shopper traffic, they were listening to the activity on the police radio. "Already fired some shots…not what I wanted to hear on Christmas Eve." Chuck cut the lights and siren as they pulled up outside the little house.

"Hey, Wylie. They sent you out, huh? Who's the newbie?" Deputy Arroyo was crouched behind his vehicle.

"Ah, he's just a crayon thief. What's the deal with this guy?"

"The neighbor says he just got out of the Army two weeks ago and has been having some adjustment issues – know what I mean?"

"Uh huh."

"He's fired some shots but not at us. He's hitting things in the house."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Just yelling. He won't pick up the phone."

"Anybody else in there?" Matt looked at the house over the hood of the car.

"No – he made his wife leave. She's the one who called us."

"Got the phone number?" Houston pulled out his phone.

"Yeah, but…"

"Just give it to him." Chuck watched as his friend dialed the number.

"What was his rank?" Matt listened as the phone rang.

"Staff Sergeant."

There was no answer. Matt yelled, "Staff Sergeant – this is Capt. Houston – pick up that phone!"

He dialed again and the phone was picked up. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name's Houston. What's going on?"

"Thought you said you were a captain?"

"I was – when I got out of the Army. Folks are tellin' me you just got out."

"Yeah, about two weeks ago."

"Kinda sucks right now, huh?"

"You could say that." The man seemed to be calming down.

"Bet you were in the sandbox, weren't you?"

"Yeah. 101st."

"I was, too. Who was your CO?"

"Bertram."

"I knew him. Not the friendliest guy but he knew which end of the gun to be on." There was silence. "It's kinda rough when you first get back. But you've figured that out already, huh?"

"You got that right. Nobody is looking to hire a trained killer."

"Uh huh. What did you do before you went in?"

"I grew up workin' on my family's ranch. My uncle got it after my dad and grandpa died in a car wreck. He lost it to the bank six months after I was deployed. They've already built houses on it."

"It doesn't take 'em long these days. 'Course the houses they put up now could get blown away by a chicken fart." The man on the other end of the line laughed. "Look, can I come in there and talk to you? I feel stupid talkin' to you on the phone when I'm fifty feet away."

"Yeah, okay. But just you."

"Fair enough. Front door?"

"Yeah – I'll unlock it."

"See ya." Matt hung up and stood.

"You're just gonna walk in there?" Arroyo looked at him like he was crazy.

"He just wants to talk." The PI headed around the car and ambled up the sidewalk and through the front door. Once inside he saw the man sitting on the couch with a rifle leaning against his knee. "Mind if I have a seat?"

"Suit yourself."

"So I told you my name…fair's fair."

"Scott Tisdale." He held out his hand and Matt shook it before sitting down in an armchair.

"So - you got out and you can't find a job."

"And my wife wants a divorce."

"Well, I'd say you've got a right to be upset. Why does she want a divorce?"

"She found somebody else."

"She wasn't supposed to be lookin'."

"That's exactly what I said." He gave Matt an appraising look. "You aren't like most cops."

"I've been one for less than twenty four hours." He saw the question coming and shook his head. "Long story. I'll tell you later. So was this a cattle ranch that y'all had?"

"Yeah."

"So you know how to work 'em? Birthing, shots, tags, herding – the whole nine yards?"

"Been working cows since I could walk."

"Horse or truck?"

"Horse – unless a truck is absolutely necessary."

"Want a job? $50,000 a year, room and board in the bunkhouse – but you shoot up the walls you're fired."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. 'Course you're gonna have to deal with this first – but my wife is one hell of a lawyer."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"What do I have to do?"

"Well, like I said, you've gotta answer up for this but after you're squared away you can get to work. Deal?" Matt held out his hand.

"Deal." The two shook.

"Give me the rifle and let's go take care of the paperwork." He took the rifle and turned toward the door.

"Aren't you supposed to handcuff me?"

"Don't have any. C'mon." He opened the door and the two walked across to the patrol car. "Kind of a misunderstanding, fellas."

Arroyo exchanged a look with Chuck. "Here's your damn five bucks."

"Just five?" Matt got a hurt look on his face. "Go on with Deputy Arroyo here and…" He reached for his wallet, removed one of his business cards, and wrote CJ's number on the back. "I'll give her a heads up. See ya later." He handed Scott the card and turned toward Chuck's SUV.

Headed back toward the station, Matt cut his eyes over at Chuck. "I want to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Your kids going to college or whatever kind of school they want."

"Huh?" The man looked at Matt while he was stopped at a light.

"I want to set up trust funds for your kids. Got a problem with it?"

"I…" Chuck stammered.

"Light's green – won't get any greener."

The detective started forward. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. Got the same deal with Vince and Michael."

"Houston, I…I don't know what to say."

"Yes is a good answer."

"Why?"

"Please tell me you aren't really that stupid." Matt grinned. "Oh, alright: because CJ and I want to – is that good enough?"

"But you…I mean you're not…"

"No, Chuck – I'm not broke. The video games and surveillance equipment are booming. The video games are where the trust funds come from."

"Well, I better talk to the old lady about it."

"She'll say yes. She always was smarter than you."

"You…" Chuck laughed. "Okay, I guess."

"Good. Now there's one more thing. If you ever get in a bind and need some help – call me. We'll take care of it."

"A bind?" Chuck pulled into the lot at the station.

"Money problems. You're never going to have 'em again, _comprende_?"

"I…" Chuck looked at his friend. "I couldn't do that."

"Have you ever asked me for money, Chuck?"

"No."

"That's why. Talk to Lisa about it…" He got out of the SUV. "…And have a good Christmas." Matt headed for his truck.

"Wait…"

"What?"

"You've got paperwork to do." Chuck cracked up.

"Damn." Matt turned toward the building as his friend burst into laughter. "Shut up, Chuck."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Matt pulled in and parked behind the house, stretching as he got out of the truck. He had paid for Scott Tisdale's bail and dropped him off at his house to pack and had already called to let Marty know about the new hire and told CJ what was going on.

Looking around as he went up the back steps, he noticed it was extra quiet and when he went through the back door to the kitchen it suddenly got loud.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Matt stopped in his tracks. There in the kitchen was his family: CJ, Catey, Sheila, Madre Rosa, all seven of the Novellis, the three Hoyts, and Uncle Roy.

"Don't stand there with your mouth open, boy – you'll draw flies." Uncle Roy raised a glass of eggnog in a toast. "To the newest member of the Sheriff's Department." The group cheered.

Michael stepped forward. "I got special permission from Santa Claus; you can open it." He handed a small package to the cowboy.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." He took off the bow and unwrapped it. Inside was a plain white box. Matt took off the lid, removed the tissue paper and a big smile crossed his face. He put a finger through and held up a pair of handcuffs. "Thank you, Michael."

"I figured if they were crazy enough to give you a badge I might as well give you the cuffs." Hoyt and Matt hugged.

"So you knew?"

Michael nodded. "I talked to Sheriff Martinez yesterday."

"Way to go, Ace." Vince came over and gave his best friend a hug. "But be careful, okay?"

"I will." Matt looked around and found CJ at the back of the group. "So this is why you shushed me and sent me to work today, huh?" He smiled as she came to him.

"Yup." She wrapped her arms around his neck and the pair kissed.

"Hey now, what about me, eh?" Mama came over and got a hug and kiss on the cheek. Taking Matt's face in her hands she spoke. "You better be extra careful. I want more grandchildren you know."

"Well now that you mention it, I have something to tell you: I'm going to be a grandfather." The room got totally quiet.

"How?" Mama was looking at him in wonder.

"Cricket is due to foal in August." He grinned and laughed as the whole group erupted. "That will make you a great-grandmother."

"I'm already great." Rosa patted at her hair as everyone laughed again.


End file.
